


The Stranger The Better

by Rhohemian_Bapsody



Series: Froger Week 2020 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Roger has a twin, freddie loves roger, secret twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody
Summary: On his way to the corner store, Freddie meets who he thinks the love of his life.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028454
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	The Stranger The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Froger Week everyone! I nearly forgot, so here we go! This year, I'm trying to do pieces longer than my 300-400 word pieces from last year. Enjoy!

Freddie had not expected to meet the love of his life on his way to the corner store grab some milk… Well, maybe not the “love of his life,” but a potential love of his life. Certainly, the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes upon. The mane of golden hair on this person’s head was what attracted him initially. He had a thing for blonds. And for brunets. And redheads. Truthfully, Freddie wasn’t picky at all. But something about this individual stood out to him more than he expected. As he got closer, he noticed those soft blue eyes, and he knew he was done for. He knew he had to get this guy’s attention. As he strolled along, he subtly adjusted his path so he’d bump into the blond. They weren’t really going all that fast, but they still ricocheted off one another, the blond man falling to the ground. 

“Oh, shit! Sorry, love. My mistake.” Freddie hadn’t intended for that to happen. He reached down to help him up. “I should really pay more attention to where I’m going.”

The blond just shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine.” He grabbed Freddie’s hand and pulled himself up. After a beat, the blond spoke up again. “I’m Roger.”

So his name was Roger. Such a harsh sounding name for such a pretty person. The juxtaposition made Freddie laugh a bit on the inside. “Freddie,” he responded. “Can I buy you a coffee? As an apology, of course.” No, he was not coming on to Roger. That would be ridiculous; they only just met. 

Roger looked a bit surprised by that. “Uh… Sure, what the hell.”

Freddie beamed. “Come on, then. I know just the place,” he responded. 

The two of them strolled along, chatting all the while. As it would turn out, Roger was pretty damn cool. And kind. He was everything Freddie could have hoped for, and more. Freddie paid for the coffees and went to go sit on one of the overstuffed sofas by the window. Though it didn’t seem like it, the two of them talked for hours. It was really nice. Freddie was happy, for the first time in a long time. They stayed and chatted until it was clear that the cafe employees were annoyed with them for staying until well after closing. 

“Can I give you my number?” Freddie asked. His heart skipped a beat. It was unusual for him to be that bold.

Roger hesitated for a moment, then nodded and pulled out a pen from his pocket and jotted his number on the palm of Freddie’s hand.

“I guess I’ll see you around, then?” 

Roger nodded. “Definitely,” he responded, then gave Freddie a wave as he headed off. 

As Freddie walked back to his flat, he felt like his heart was full. He was utterly besotted with Roger, and they’d only just met. It was ridiculous.

****

As time passed on, Freddie found himself spending more time with Roger. It wasn’t long before they both agreed that they were dating. 

For the first few weeks, Roger seemed hesitant to show Freddie affection. But that seemed to wear off after a while. Things were all smooth sailing after the awkwardness of a new relationship wore off. More often than not, they’d spend the night with one another. Freddie liked it a lot. Being with Roger made Freddie’s heart feel full. Normally, he wouldn’t say he was in love so early on in a relationship, but he just knew that he’d met his soulmate in Roger. They knew how to make one another laugh; they could always tell how the other was feeling without using words. As far as Freddie was concerned, it was a perfect relationship.

As they laid in bed one night, Freddie’s head on Roger’s chest, he finally decided to broach the subject of meeting Roger’s family. Roger had already met Freddie’s family, so it only seemed fair. “I think it’s time, don’t you?” Freddie asked, rubbing his hand up and down Roger’s chest.

“Whaddya mean?” He asked, looking down at Freddie.

Freddie scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I think it’s time that I met your family.”

Roger furrowed his brow. “I mean… if you really want to, then I guess that’s fine. They’re… characters, for sure.”

“I’m sure they’re lovely, darling. You certainly are.”

“Oh, please. But fine, I’ll call my mum tomorrow morning and let her know.”

Freddie grinned. “Wonderful. I’m actually really excited. Do you think she’ll like me?” He knew he’d really only be meeting Roger’s mother. He knew that his father wasn’t in the picture. He also knew very little about Roger’s siblings, but he looked forward to meeting them, however many of them there were. 

Roger nodded. “I’m sure she’ll love you. Her thing is that she always wanted us kids to be happy.”

“That’s very good of her,” he responded. “From what you've told me, she sounds like a nice lady.”

“Yeah, she’s always been good to us,” he answered, his fingers brushing through Freddie’s hair. 

Freddie answered with a soft hum, completely soothed by the feeling of Roger’s fingers in his hair. He let his eyes close and fell asleep, his head full of thoughts about what it would be like to be a part of Roger’s family.  
***

A few days after Roger made the call to his mother about Freddie coming to meet her and Roger’s siblings, the couple headed to Roger’s childhood home. 

Freddie’s mind was racing. He felt more nervous about meeting them than he had before, probably because a dream was about to become a reality so shortly. He held Roger’s hand as they approached the little house, then followed him inside.

“Hey, Mum!” Roger called as he kicked off his shoes. “We’re here!”

From deeper within the house came Roger’s mother’s voice. As Roger led Freddie into the house, Freddie felt his heart racing. Roger hadn’t seemed nearly as nervous as Freddie felt when he first met Freddie’s family. In the lounge, a slender woman sat, reading a book. 

Roger let go of Freddie’s hand and approached her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Hi, Mum. This is Freddie, my boyfriend,” he said. 

Freddie waved shyly. He tried to hang back a bit. What if Roger’s mother didn’t like him? “It’s a pleasure to meet you; Roggie has only said good things about you, Mrs. Taylor,” he said.

The woman laughed. “Winnifred is fine,” she responded. “Or Winn. He’s told me a bit about you, too. I’d say he’s terribly fond of you; I’ve never seen Roger so besotted with anyone before.”

“Mum!” Roger whined.

“Oh, hush, you know I’m happy for you, Roger.” Winnifred squeezed her son’s arm. “Go get Clare. Walter will be here soon. He’s just finishing up something at work.”

Roger nodded and did as he was told. From what Freddie had heard, Winnifred was quite a formidable woman, and he knew that Roger didn’t dare defy her. 

“So, what are your intentions with my son?” She asked.

Far be it from Freddie to lie. Winnifred seemed very protective of him, and frankly, Freddie was a little bit scared of her already. “Uh--I--Well… I’m not entirely sure. I know that I’m in love with him, and I want to make him happy; I want to be there for him through thick and thin, for better or for worse. If I have your blessing, that would mean the world to me.”

Winnifred gave Freddie a look, then nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she responded, then was cut off by a voice that sounded just like Roger’s. 

“Hey, Mum!” The voice shouted. 

“That’ll be Walter. In here, love!” Winnifred called. 

From the foyer, this guy, Walter, came in. There was no doubt in Freddie’s mind that he was Roger’s twin. He was shocked; why didn’t Roger mention he had a twin. 

“Oh, Freddie’s here?” Walter asked.

The look of confusion on Freddie’s face was obvious. He hadn’t even known Roger had a twin until seconds ago. How did Roger’s twin know who he was? “How did you know who I am?” He asked. 

Walter laughed. “Who do you think set you up with Roger?” He asked. 

“What do you mean?” Freddie asked the look of confusion on his face, not going away. If anything, he was more confused.

“It was me you met instead of Roger,” he explained. “You knocked me over; I gave you Roger’s number, the rest is history, I guess.” 

Freddie’s expression went from confused to slightly hurt. “Why didn’t either of you tell me?” 

Just then, Roger came back with his sister. “Oh, Jesus, Walt. What did you tell him?”

“Just that it was me who he met instead of you,” Walter answered, flopping down on the couch next to their mother. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a twin?” Freddie asked. 

It was Roger’s turn for his face to turn red. “Eh… I just assumed you knew. I didn’t know Walt was pretending to be me when he ran into you,” he responded. “I thought he told you that he was setting you up with me.” Roger shot a mean look to his brother. “So, what the fuck, Walt? Why’d you do that?”

Walter snorted. “Oh, come on. You know you’re not bold enough to make a move on anyone,” he stated. “I was just helping you out.”

Roger sighed. “Well… I guess I can’t be all that mad at you. It’s because of you that I met Freddie, but still. You need to stop pretending to be me. It’s fucking creepy.”

Winnifred gave her sons a look. “Walt, you need to stop pretending to be your brother. I know your intentions were noble, but it is a bit weird that you pretend to be him. And Roger, you need to watch your language. Swearing is not becoming of anyone.”

In unison, the boys said, “sorry, Mum.”

Clare laughed. “You two are such mama’s boys.” 

Freddie laughed, while the twins gave their sister a mean look. Winnifred gave her daughter a warning look.

“Well, Rog, I’m not mad at you. I’m actually kind of glad that your brother did this,” Freddie admitted. 

Roger looked a bit confused. “You’re not mad at him for lying to you?” He asked. 

Freddie shook his head. “Well… I guess I’m a bit annoyed. But had I not run into him, then I wouldn’t have met you. And I’m so glad that I met you. It was worth it, I think.”

The look on Roger’s face softened. “That’s so sweet, Fred,” he said, then pulled him in for a kiss.

Winnifred also wore a soft expression. She gave a nod, clear that she approved of her son’s new relationship. Freddie was glad that he’d mostly avoided the shovel talk with Roger’s mother, especially considering that he was somewhat intimidated by her. 

By the time the two of them headed home, Freddie was slightly buzzed, and he was pretty sure that Roger was feeling it as well. On the train, Freddie let his head lean on Roger’s shoulder. His eyes closed as they rode home. “Y’know, I’m not actually mad at you,” he stated as Roger fumbled with the keys to unlock the door to his flat. 

“Oh, yeah? I’m kind of mad at Walt about it. He promised that he’d stop pretending to be me,” Roger answered. “It’s super not cool.”

“I mean, yeah… But you didn’t know that he was pretending to be you, so I can’t be mad at you... I can be mad at him, though, because that was a dick move,” Freddie answered. 

Roger laughed. “I guess so.” He opened the door and sauntered in to flop down on the couch. “Did you actually mean all that you said?” He asked.

Freddie sat down next to him and nodded. “Every word of it, my dear.” 

Roger moved to sit in Freddie’s lap, then kissed all over his face. The soft expression on Roger’s face was enough to tell Freddie that the feelings were reciprocated. “I love you,” Roger whispered. 

Freddie smiled, then pulled Roger in for another kiss. “I love you, too,” he responded.


End file.
